dorafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RRabbit42/A word from the new admin
It's been a week since my adoption request for this wiki was approved, so it's time to introduce myself and give you an idea of what I have planned. My profile page here has the list of the wiki's I'm an admin on, but the one on the Phineas and Ferb Wiki has a bit more personal information about myself. I came here a year ago because I was cleaning up some vandalism that hit several wikis. "Returning to the scene of the crime" may be a cliche for when dealing with criminals in the physical world, but with vandals on wikis, many times they actually do go back to the same wikis and/or commit the same type of vandalism elsewhere, so once I visit a wiki to help clean it up, I will periodically check at later times to help ensure the vandalism is contained as much as possible. I will also keep an eye out to see if there are any likely candidates to adopt the wiki if it's eligible. Two months ago, I tried to get a couple people interested in adopting the wiki, but no one responded. I wound up adopting this wiki so that there would be at least one person to help take care of it. I will state right now that I'm not really the right kind of person to build this wiki. I am way outside the demographic this show is aimed at and I still have more to do than I really have time for. I prefer to let the kids and parents who watch this show add the majority of the content here. You know the show better than I do. But here's what I will do: * Be a caretaker for the wiki. * Continue cleaning and organizing. * Deal with any vandalism. * Use reasonable judgement when checking edits. * Continue looking to see if there are people who would make good administrators here. * Set up a few policies to have standardized blocks and things like that. I've been around wikis for five years, so even if I don't have detailed knowledge of a subject, I can generally tell if someone's making things up instead of putting in correct or true information. Regarding vandals, I've found that most don't have the commitment to be a vandal for very long. They want the quick strike and the uproar that usually follows it. But if you don't make a fuss and just fix their messes, that helps stop making it fun for them and they usually give up or go someplace else. Very few will keep at it past a few months because it actually gets easier to detect them and the length of their fun on a new wiki gets shorter and shorter. But for the ones that do keep at it, I'm not worried. If it takes a year, it takes a year. I can be patient and I know how undo any damage they cause fairly easily (sometimes faster and easier than it took them to do it in the first place). I'll stick with it until such time that it does stop being fun for them. I'm going to be here a while. I have put pretty much every Dora and Diego DVD in my rental queue I can find in case I need to verify a particular edit. And if in the future it's time for me to leave, hopefully I will have set things up so that other administrators can take over for me to keep the wiki going and continue to ward off vandalism. Category:Community News Category:Inactive blogs